The present invention relates to flame retardant polyphenylene ether compositions in the form of blends of polyphenylene ether and silicone treated fillers such as clay or fumed titanium dioxide treated with a polydiorganosiloxane fluid.
Prior to the present invention, as shown by Talley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,787, flame retardant polyphenylene ether compositions were prepared by utilizing an effective amount of an organothiophosphate, such as triphenylthiophosphate which is useful for imparting flame retardant properties. Yeager et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,107, describe the use of an iron halide in a blend of polyphenylene ether and styrene to improve the flame retardancy of the blend. As shown by Yeager et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,984, an extrudate of a polyphenylene ether blend can be made flame retardant by using an organo amine salt such as a dibutylamine salt.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide additional polyphenylene ether compositions having improved flame retardant properties.